


Я хочу тебя, мы можем выйти на танцпол

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Jealous Bill, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Билл Денбро думает, что со Стэном Урисом классно встречаться. Не в том смысле, что они пара. Это было бы странно. (или История, в которой Стэнли отвечает отказом каждый раз, когда девушка приглашает его на вечер встречи выпускников.)





	Я хочу тебя, мы можем выйти на танцпол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i want you, we can bring it on the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305286) by [drippingcandie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingcandie/pseuds/drippingcandie). 



> Гет и ОЖП, ревнивый Билл, таймлайн старшей школы. Название — строчка из песни «Украденный танец» Milky Chance.
> 
> Бета - [Protego Maxima](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3206454)

На втором курсе старшей школы Билл Денбро думает, что со Стэном Урисом классно встречаться.

Не в том смысле, что они пара. Это было бы странно.

Стэнли Урис встречается со Стефани Пенн. У неё, насколько Билл может судить, властный характер. Она член книжного клуба и команды по академическому десятиборью. Кудрявая шатенка, которая всегда заплетает волосы в тугую косу, носит вязаные жилетки и юбки до колена и твёрдо знает, куда идёт и чего хочет.

Понурый Стэн ходит за ней хвостиком и носит её книги. Непривычно видеть его таким. Он не делает ей замечаний, никогда не язвит.

Он никогда не говорит о ней, как будто живёт двумя жизнями, не пересекающимися между собой. «Неудачники», конечно, знакомы с ней, но она никогда не подсаживается за их столик в столовой. Билл никогда не видит её за стенами школы. И когда они выбираются на карьер, Стэн не рассказывает о ней — он скорее начнёт препираться с Ричи или поделится с Биллом мнением о последней прочитанной книге. 

Да он о птицах говорит больше, чем о своей девушке.

Стефани даже не еврейка, и Биллу интересно, что думает мистер Урис. Впрочем, он знает, его это не касается, поэтому не лезет с расспросами.

Стэн никогда не смотрит на Стефани неодобрительно. Никогда, даже если она ляпает какую-нибудь несусветную чушь. Как, например, сейчас.

Билл не из тех, кто суёт нос в чужие дела. Он просто роется в шкафчике в поисках таблицы тригонометрических тождеств — наверняка измятой, — потому что через час она понадобится ему, чтобы написать тест. Билл готов поспорить, что в соседнем шкафчике, который принадлежит Стэну и где всё лежит на своих местах, есть и аккуратно сложенная таблица тождеств.

Он собирается встать и спросить, можно ли одолжить таблицу Стэна: тот всегда готов делиться с друзьями — исключая Ричи, который возвращает взятые на время вещи безнадёжно испорченными.

Итак, Билл уже начинает подниматься, как вдруг в уши ввинчивается голос Стефани.

— Эй, Стэнли, — говорит она нараспев, и Билл не высовывается, продолжая копаться в шкафчике.

— Стефани.

Приветствие тёплое, хотя и немногословное. Есть в его голосе некая нотка, которая кажется Биллу знакомой — так Стэн говорит с Ричи, когда тот выводит его из себя. Стефани, похоже, ничего не замечает и продолжает:

— Я тут подумала… — и Билл знает: сейчас её ладони скользят по руке Стэна. 

Она постоянно так делает, и это приводит Билла в замешательство. В основном потому, что Стэн избегает прикосновений. Не из-за боязни микробов, как Эдди, просто он не слишком контактный парень.

Стэн негромко хмыкает, поощряя её закончить мысль.

— Может… Давай вместе пойдём на вечер встречи выпускников? — спрашивает она неуверенно.

— Напомни, когда он?

Стэн очень организованный человек, но только в том, что касается вещей. На футбол ему глубоко наплевать.

— Двадцать третьего сентября. 

Биллу видны ножки в туфлях «Мэри Джейн» [1] — Стефани покачивается взад-вперёд, с пятки на носок.

Стэн тут же глубоко вдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— У родственника [2] бат-мицва на той неделе. Я буду занят в субботу.

— Тогда передай ему мои поздравления, — разочарованно отвечает Стефани, но Стэн остаётся равнодушен. Билл замечает, что он даже не извинился.

— Бат-мицву отмечают девушки, — говорит Стэн, мысленно витая в облаках. 

Звенит звонок, и Стефани торопливо извиняется — ей нужно бежать в другой конец школы, чтобы успеть на английский.

У Билла остаётся от силы двадцать секунд, чтобы найти чёртов листок.

— Вот, держи. — Рядом с ним стоит Стэн и протягивает новенькую, чистую таблицу тождеств. — Свою ты вообще-то одолжил Ричи на прошлой неделе.

— Чёрт, вот п-почему я н-не могу её найти.

Билл берёт листок и встаёт, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. Ему ужасно неловко за то, что он стал свидетелем недавней сцены.

— Не мог бы ты, — Стэн замолкает и прижимает руку ко лбу, — проследить за тем, чтобы она хоть раз попала обратно в папку, Билл?

Билл горячо кивает, Стэн поворачивается и идёт на урок истории. Они оба обходят молчанием тот факт, что у Стэна всего одна кузина, ей двадцать пять, и она давно замужем.

В вечер встречи выпускников Стэн звонит ему, чтобы рассказать: он как раз дочитал одну из тех книг, которые Билл ему посоветовал.

* * *

На третьем курсе старшей школы Билл думает, что встречаться со Стэном не так уж здорово.

Не в том смысле, что они пара, конечно, нет. Это было бы странно.

Стэн встречается с Бриттани Честер. Она тихоня, говорит мало и неохотно, всегда приходит в школу в одной и той же застёгнутой под горло блузке и в юбке цвета хаки. Бриттани милая и опрятная — понятно, что в ней привлекло Стэна. 

Рядом с ней он ведёт себя естественнее, чем со Стефани. Они то и дело подкалывают друг друга, и она никогда не обижается. Непривычно видеть Стэна таким.

«Неудачники» по-прежнему зависают в карьере, все шестеро, и Стэн время от времени заговаривает о Бриттани. Не то чтобы она вскружила ему голову, но он вскользь упоминает, как она помогла ему с учёбой или как он помог привести в порядок её бумаги. Билл думает, что это мило.

Бриттани совсем не командирша, но когда она говорит, её хочется слушать. Бриттани не ограничивается одними приветствиями или прощаниями — она общается с Биллом. Не сказать, что они друзья, но на ланче она подсаживается к Биллу и Стэну.

И именно тогда его настигает сильное чувство дежавю.

— Стэн, — она держится с такой уверенностью, о которой Билл порой мог бы только мечтать. — Ты бы хотел, хм… Ты бы хотел пойти со мной на встречу выпускников?

Билл опускает взгляд в тарелку и думает: «Зачем спрашивать?» 

Они встречаются. Стэн привозит её в школу по утрам. Они наверняка целуются, держатся за руки в коридоре. К чему этот вопрос? Бриттани ещё ждёт ответа, а у Билла в груди поселяется неясное предчувствие.

Стэн настораживается, откладывает сэндвич и тщательно, палец за пальцем вытирает руки бумажной салфеткой.

— Танцы — не моё, Бриттани.

И Билл чувствует облегчение. 

Он начинает задумываться, не ревность ли это, но нет. Стэн просто его лучший друг. С чего бы ему ревновать к девушке Стэна? Им нечего делить.

Бриттани выглядит слегка огорчённой, но предпочитает промолчать и снова принимается за ежедневную порцию салата. Билл поднимает глаза на Стэна, и они встречаются взглядами.

Он мгновенно понимает, что Стэн пытается сказать и каков план.

Вечер встречи выпускников они проводят в комнате Билла, осваивая искусство складывания оригами и фигурок из бумаги.

* * *

В год выпуска Билл думает, что Стэну просто не нравится ни с кем встречаться.

Включая Билла. Это точно было бы странно.

Стэн не встречается с девушками после того, как Бриттани порвала с ним, и Ричи несколько раз проезжается по этому поводу.

— Стэн-Супермен! Больше никто не смачивает твой конец, а? — и все смеются, кроме Стэна, естественно.

Усмешка Билла не более чем рефлекс.

Следующий инцидент случается на парковке.

Билл как раз забирается на переднее кресло машины Стэна, Бен — на заднее. Ричи и Эдди сидят в помятом хэтчбэке Ричи. Разбитый пикап Майка стоит на другой стороне парковки.

— Эй! — орёт Ричи через окно, перекрикивая рычание мотора. — Каспбрак и я собираемся на вечер встречи выпускников! Кто хочет быть третьим, четвёртым, пятым и шестым колесом?

Эдди позади него отчаянно краснеет и, что уж тут, это мило. Билл чувствует, как его переполняет зависть.

Бен, кажется, взбудоражен, и Билл задумывается, почему.

— Я подумаю! — говорит Стэн и уезжает раньше, чем Билл успевает ответить.

Как всегда, первым они подвозят Бена. Он машет им на прощание и, миновав белый заборчик, исчезает в доме. После этого поездка обычно проходит в молчании. Билл никогда не был разговорчивым, но иногда Стэн увлечённо рассказывает о птицах, которые ему нравятся, а Билл о последней прочитанной книге.

Билл прижимается щекой к окну и смотрит на мелькающие мимо деревья. Кажется, что он и глазом моргнуть не успел, а Стэн уже нажал на педаль тормоза и остановился напротив его дома.

Ему неохота выходить из машины. Билл не может избавиться от настойчиво скребущей в голове мысли. Он хочет поскорей избавиться от неё, сорвать как пластырь.

— Тебе стоит пойти.

— Куда, Билл? — Стэн ничем не показывает, что заметил: Билл ни разу не заикнулся.

— На танцы. С-со мной.

От волнения в животе начинают порхать бабочки. Билл даже не уверен, что стоило поднимать эту тему. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, и он добавляет…

— Я не против.

— …И остальными неудачниками.

...Раздаётся одновременно.

Стэн улыбается, его дурацкое безупречное лицо обрамляют кудри, и это чертовски сбивает Билла с толку. Он замечает, как Стэн немного растерялся, когда услышал концовку, но сразу взял себя в руки.

— Я хочу пойти с тобой, — говорит Стэн, и Билл никогда ещё не был в таком замешательстве.

— Как друзья, — отвечает он, тупо уставившись на него, словно понятия не имеет, что вообще происходит.

— Нет. Как… Как Ричи и Эдди.

Сердце Билла готово нахрен выпрыгнуть из груди. Ведь Стэн только что сказал «как Эдди и Ричи», а Эдди и Ричи — пара.

— Да. Я, ну… Я бы х-хотел. Оч-чень. — Нервы снова берут своё, на языке будто лопаются пузырьки веселья. — Ув-видимся завтра. — И он начинает выбираться из машины.

— Постой! — почти кричит Стэн. Билл застывает на месте.

Стэнли Урис наклоняется и очень уверенно целует Билла в щёку. Что ж, оказывается, Стэнли Урис не против выражения чувств.

На этот раз в вечер встречи выпускников Билл и Стэн исполняют медленный танец в подсобке.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [1] Туфли «Мэри Джейн» — модель туфель на плоской подошве с ремешком на подъёме и чаще всего с закруглённым носком.
>   * [2] В оригинале «cousin», что может значить как «кузен», так и «кузина».
> 



End file.
